Return of the Squib
by Thundramon
Summary: An abused & neglected Harry runs away from the Dursleys after being placed there by his parents. He manages to meet an extremely powerful individual who becomes his guardian. This story is about what happens when Harry comes to Hogwarts. Tags:AU, Potters Alive, Twins, WBWL, Super!Harry, Good!Misguided!Dumbledore, Not Slash, Pairings are still undecided Updated: 8 June 2014
1. Collection 1

**AN:**

I did some clean up work on the story, added a new chapter and uploaded everything so far into chapter. I will keep doing this every 10k words or so from now on. So what do you guys think so far? The latest chapter is called "First Classes". Just search for it on this page and start reading from there.

Thank you all once again for your continued interest in this story

**Authors Note:**

Hi,

This is my first attempt at writing a story so please don't be too harsh in reviews as I am still learning.

**I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to JK Rowling.**

I would like to thank Ms Rowling for creating this wonderful imaginative world for us to play with. Thank you for reading this story and do give your feedback so that I can improve.

**Sorting Ceremony September 1 1991**

The sorting hat had just finished its song. Professor Mcgonnagal began calling the students one by one. Harry paid careful attention to where each student went and how their house received them.

Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff. The students at their table cheered loudly. They all had friendly smiles on their faces as the new students approached them.

Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor. The table burst in to loud applause and a few older students had already moved to make room for Lavender to sit.

Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw. There was a smattering of applause from the table. Most of them seemed involved in their own thoughts but a few did their best to welcome the new students.

That girl he sat with on the train, Hermione Granger, went to Gryffindor too. Harry was a bit surprised, she had seemed like a surefire Ravenclaw with the way she spoke and rattled of books for references.

Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin. There were some polite clapping noises. However the whole table smirked as one against the other tables when the new students joined them.

When Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor, Harry was again surprised. The boy seemed like a friendly if accident prone person. Harry and Hermione had helped him find his toad on the train and Neville had sat with Harry for the rest of the journey. He didnt seem very brave but he was quite friendly and willing to share his food.

Then Professor Mcgonnagal called "Potter, Hayden".

A hush fell over all four house tables as the students all tried to catch a closer glimpse of the boy-who-lived. A few of them even whispered "The Hayden Potter" and "The-boy-who-lived". He saw Hayden Potter swagger up to the hat like Malfoy did. Harry was disgusted by everyone's behavior especially Haydens.

After settling the hat around his head, the hall waited with bated breath for the most important sorting of the night. Harry stared hard into the sorting hat as if he could influence the sorting somehow and send Hayden where he belonged, to a rubbish heap.

Instead the Sorting Hat called out "Gryffindor" in a guarded voice. He glanced towards the staff table and saw Dumbledore with a look of satisfaction on his face.

'The old coot must have influenced the sorting somehow. This must be the reason why Hermoine and Neville didn't go to where they belong'

Harry didnt bother looking at the Gryffindor table for their reactions. Hayden's sorting into Gryffindor had more than anything, decided where Harry wanted to be.

Then Professor Mcgonnagal called out "Potter, Harry". Harry walked up to the Sorting Hat. He could hear the other students whispering "Another Potter?", "A cousin perhaps.."

'Typical just typical' Harry thought as the sorting hat dropped over his head.

"Well well , I had the dubious pleasure of sorting your brother just now. I can see that you have already made up your mind on where you want to be."

"Um, before that" Harry interrupted "Can the headmaster hear what we are talking about?"

"Ah, you have figured out that the headmaster has somehow influenced the sorting. With this level of intelligence, I can see why you would want that house.

To answer your question, no he cannot, he can and did however nudge me a little bit to put some students where he wanted I could not have placed them in any house that they were unwilling to go to.

Remember this , only you can decide where you belong."

"Thank you ..., you dont have another name do you? Calling you Hat sounds silly"

"You may call me Alistair"

"Thank you , you know where I want to go right?"

"Yes, Let me just see if you are making the right decision"

Harry could feel the hat rummaging through his thoughts and memories.

"You havent been treated fairly by life, yet you still continue to work hard, Helga would have been proud to have you in her house.

Salazar would have fought tooth and nail for one with as many talents as you.

Godric would have been sorely disappointed that he lost a student with your courage..."

"I wont go to any place where Hayden is" Harry interrupted

"Be that as it may, your willingness do what is right without regard to the consequences, would have struck a chord with Godric's nobility and love of justice

It is too bad, for one student to sully the reputation of a noble house"

"Heaven knows, Slytherin's had one too many" Harry commented

The hat began chuckling. Outside, the rest of the hall were mystified by the hats laughter. 7 minutes had already passed since Harry sat under the hat.

"Ravenclaw is where you belong then, It is your desire to learn magic that helped you to meet your current guardian. Rowena would be quite happy to have one such as you in her house"

"Thank you for your kind words "

"I have some advice for you. Do not judge Dumbledore too harshly for his mistakes. He is still a good man, though he has lost sight of the trees in his quest to preserve the forest. The same goes for your family."

"I can understand that but I have no wish to respect or care about them anymore after the choices they made and what they did to my childhood"

"Yes, I can see that" said the hat sadly "I wished to see you reconcile with your family even though you have no desire to do so"

"It is too late for that now."

"Yes" agreed the hat "Fortunately your current guardian is more than upto the task of caring for you. It is very rare for someone like him to take on an apprentice, let alone a ward"

"I know I am very lucky to have met him. I know that I would still be suffering in that hell if I hadnt met him."

"Are you sure that you wont consider Hufflepuff for your loyalty to him or perhaps Slytherin, with your many talents and your guardian, you would definitely be welcome there"

Harry stayed silent and considered what the hat said before he made his final decision.

"If you are sure, , I wish you all the best in-"

"RAVENCLAW" announced the hat to the entire hall.

Harry took of the hat and thanked it politely before moving towards the Ravenclaw table.

The sorting continued again with Ronald Weasley being placed in Gryffindor and ended with Blaise Zabini being placed in Ravenclaw.

**The Sorting Feast**

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to our new students and to our old students, Welcome back!"

All the tables cheered loudly, the Gryffindor table was especially raucous with a pair of red headed twins contributing most of the noise

"Our old Muggle Studies professor, Professor Quirrel has returned from a two year sabbatical and will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year"

A few cheers erupted here and there. Harry observed Quirrel. The man was trying to appear timid and harmless but his eyes briefly filled with malevolence as the old coot introduced him. Harry resolved to watch him carefully. The man was dangerous and he was hiding it, whatever he was up to couldnt be good.

"The castles caretaker, Argus Filch has requested me to remind you that no magic should be used in corridors and that items from Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade are banned"

Harry noticed that the first years seemed disappointed by this.

"The forbidden forest is still forbidden, especially at night. Some of our older students would do well to remember that"

He looked sharply at the redhead twins. One of them was whistling while keeping his eyes away from the headmaster, while the other one was sniggering with his hand covering his mouth.

Dumbledore sighed.

'Those twins must be insane to go into a dark forest at night especially one with a name as ominous as the Forbidden Forest'

"And last of all, the third floor corridor is banned to all those who wish to avoid a painful death"

The hall began whispering "Is Dumbledore being serious?"

"I wonder whats going on in that corridor..." "May be there's some treasure there and it's guarded by a dragon"

Harry was curious about the corridor too. He looked around and saw the red head twins at the Gryffindor table whispering to each other. From their faces, Harry could see that they were planning to sneak into the corridor sooner or later. 'Thank goodness I am too sensible to act on my curiosity'

"Let the feast begin"

And the plates on table were all filled with food.

-Scene Break-

Harry was a vegetarian. After finding out that he could talk to snakes, he didnt want to eat any animal that might be able to talk, so he stuck to the vegetarian side of the menu.

The boy sitting next to him, Blaise, was tactful enough to notice this and passed him some vegetarian dishes.

"Thank you, My name is Harry Potter" said Harry politely

"I am Blaise Zabini"

Harry already knew who the boy was from the sorting. He thought it was poor manners to

interrupt his introduction.

"You are very interesting Potter" Zabini continued jarring Harrys thoughts.

Harry wasnt aware he had done anything of interest so far.

Blaise saw the confusion on Harry's face and supplied "You were a Hatstall"

Harry grew more confused. An older student joined the conversation seeing the expression on his face.

"You had the sorting hat on your head for a long time. Only those who have the traits of more than one house become hatstalls. Both Professor Flitwick and Professor Mcgonnagal were hatstalls."

Harry looked once more at the staff table to see the two professors seated there chatting amiably with each other.

"I am Penelope Clearwater by the way" She addressed both Blaise and Harry.

Both Blaise and Harry introduced themselves to her.

"No need for formalities, Please call me Penelope"

"Okay, then please call me Blaise"

Harry not wanting to be left out, quickly responded "Please call me Harry"

Penelope began "So where do you live?"

Blaise answered "I live with my mother near St Andrews"

Harry frowned slightly as he said "I live with my father in the states"

It wasnt a really a lie, thought Harry. His guardian had acted in more ways as a father than Harry's biological father ever had. He still remembered an incident where called his guardian "Dad" by accident and his guardian had nearly smothered him with tears of joy.

Blaise asked "I wasnt aware James Potter had any siblings"

Harry shot him an annoyed look "He's my adoptive father and my magical guardian"

"Then the Potter name?"

"Coincidence"

This time Harry had to lie. He had tried to cut off all ties with the Potters but his guardian wouldnt let him change his name yet. According to him, Harry was still too young to take that kind of decision.

The feast was at an end. All the food had disappeared, Harry's eyes were starting to become heavy. Penelope stood up and began to calling out for the first years. Harry noticed a blue and bronze badge pinned to her school robes.

"I am Penelope Clearwater, the 5th year Ravenclaw Prefect" she introduced herself "Please follow me to Ravenclaw tower"

All the first years filed after her. She took them up a pair of moving staircases to a tower. There was a door with an eagle head attached to hit. After she knocked on the door, the eagle head seem to come alive.

"Ah First years" said the eagle "I do hope one of you can answer my riddle. What has Oceans without water, Countries without land, Cities without people and Deserts without sand?"

Penelope smiled at the first years "Come on, answer the riddle"

"The door will only open if you answer the riddle. If none of you can figure it out, then I will answer it, so dont worry about giving wrong answers"

While the other first years were all hard in thought, Harry stood in a relaxed manner. Blaise noticing this nudged Harry with a questioning look.

Sighing Harry stepped forward. He looked at the eagle and said "Is it a Map?"

"Correct!" said the eagle "I look forward to seeing what you do in our house young man" Harry blushed slightly at the praise.

"Remember children, Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" said the eagle before finally opening the door

As they walked in, Penelope said "Wait here in the common room for a moment, Professor Flitwick, our head of house would like to have a few words with you"

Professor Flitwick turned out to be an extremely short wizard. He was so short that even Harry, one of the shortest first years was still an inch taller than the professor.

"Students, I hope to see you all do Ravenclaw house proud. We pride ourselves on knowledge in this house.

However there are things, often forgotten, that should go hand in hand with knowledge. They are the sharing of knowledge with others and using knowledge to aid others.

In recognition of this truth, the senior years at ravenclaw help their juniors with their magical studies. The fifth years tutor the first years. The sixth years help the second and the seventh help the third. Fourth year students and above are free to ask any upper year for help.

Of course, all of you may come with academic and non-academic queries to me as well, It is after all my obligation as your head of house to ensure your needs are taken care of during your schooling at Hogwarts

Ravenclaw house also has its own private library with books donated by students. Please feel free to take books from the library. The book ledger will be magically updated with who has the book and its return date. Post the return date, the book will automatically return to the library. Students are allowed to have a maximum of one book at a time from the library. Anyone interested in donating books can contact me

My office visiting hours are Wednesday and Friday Afternoons from 3-6PM

I can see that I have kept you from your sleep long enough.

Goodnight students, You will need your rest for your classes tomorrow"

The students wished the professor goodnight before finding their dorms. The first year boys were led to a dorm with plaque showing 'First Years' above the entrance while the girls were led up a staircase.

After they walked into the dorm and found their beds along with their trunks. There was a brief round of introductions. Harry and Blaise introduced themselves to Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. They wished each other good night.

Harry closed the curtains around his bed and changed into his night clothes. He sat on his bed for a few minutes trying to clear his mind like his guardian had taught him.

'Not guardian' a voice in the back of his mind hissed 'Remember the discussion you had with him before coming to Hogwarts. You are in Hogwarts now and need to be able to talk about him without suspicion from others. Call him 'dad' from now on.'

Harry considered writing a letter to his 'dad' about what happened tonight but as soon as he lay down on the bed to relax, he fell asleep almost immediately.

**Reactions to the Sorting Ceremony:**

**Dumbledore's Reaction:**

Dumbledore was relieved when the hat called out Gryffindor. He had requested the hat to place the boy in Gryffindor but the hat might have had other ideas. Now he could begin training the boy in earnest.

He would not teach the boy magic of course. The boy was prophesised to be Voldemorts equal. Since the boy had survived the killing course, he had theorized that the boy must hold a powerful light magic in his body, a magic strong enough to counter a killing curse backed by Voldemort's will. The boy had power in spades. There was no reason to teach the boy magic. Instead the boy must be made to see that power is not everything.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Dumbledore was startled by the name of the next student to be sorted. "Harry Potter" mused Dumbledore. Another child with the possibility of being the chosen one.

After the attack on the Potters by Voldemort, Dumbledore had tested both the children to see if they had escaped the attack unharmed as well as to detect if either of them had any abnormal power hiding inside them.

Both the children were soaked in the dark aura of the killing curse but that aura was clearing up quite quickly in the case of Hayden while it was slowly dissipating in the case of Harry. Curious, he had begun delving deeper and found out that while Hayden possessed a large and healthy magical core, Harry's core had been nearly non-existent.

Thus, while Hayden was recovering the dark magic faster, Harry was still struggling with the after effects of the curse. Harry would most likely be a squib as he did not have enough magic to even use a wand.

Dumbledore had declared Hayden to be chosen one while he secretly informed the Potters that Harry would most likely be a squib. He did not pay any attention to the boy who was being sorted.

**Lily Potter's Reaction:**

Lily Potter had accepted the job of the muggle studies professor 2 years ago when Quirrel had gone on his sabbatical.

She was happy that her son had been sorted into Gryffindor. She had done her best to raise her son without letting the fame go to his head but had failed dismally.

After Harry had gone, in their guilt, she and James had lavished all their affection on Hayden. It did not help that he was the poster boy for the light, idolised by children everywhere. He had attended press conferences as a child just after the voldemort attack, he had grown up very sheltered surrounded only by the members of the Order of the Phoenix and their children who treated him with deference as the chosen one.

He had wanted for nothing and as a result, had grown up to be even more arrogant than James was at his age. She had hoped that one of his friends school would set him straight and deflate his head like she had done for James when they were at school.

Then the next name was announced "Harry Potter". Lily for a moment hoped that her own son had found his magic and attended Hogwarts. She looked at the boy who stepped forward and was disappointed.

The boy looked nothing like her Harry. He had gray eyes, not her green ones and while his hair was jet black, it fell neatly around his forehead ina fringe unlike the tangled birds nest that her husband and son sported.

Her thoughts were filled with her Harry, how has a child he used to smile so vibrantly. After Lily had sent Harry to live with the Dursleys, her guilt made it impossible for her to face him. Another reason was that she could not let him enter the magical world where he would be ostracized while his twin would be vaunted as a savior.

She had first hand experience of how a sibling relationship could turn hateful when one child had magic and the other did not. She did not want her children to suffer through that even if that meant she could never see her own son again.

Despite all these justifications, Lily felt her resolve waver when she heard Harry's name out loud for the first time in years. She remembered that she had not seen Harry in the past 7 years. Feeling even more guilty, she decided to visit him secretly in the coming Christmas.

**Severus Snapes Reaction:**

Severus Snape face shone with loathing as he looked at the spawn of nemesis. Though he had mended his relationship with Lily in the intervening years till they were once again as close as they had been when when they had been children. James Potter still lorded it over him that he had Lily while Snape had nothing.

Seeing Hayden Potter swaggering towards the sorting hat had brought back all of his memories of a young James Potter and his bunch of cronies. He swore he would make the boy's time in Hogwarts as miserable as his had been.

When the next name was announced, he was perplexed. He had known that Lily had had a second son named Harry but the boy being sorted looked nothing like Lily or Potter. He was probably some muggleborn who had the misfortune to share the last same name as that of the lout sorted before him.

After the boy's sorting into Ravenclaw, Severus decided that he would not hold the boy's last name against unless he did something extremely stupid in the Potion's classroom. He would treat the boy as same as he would any other student for now.

**Hayden Potters Reaction:**

Hayden was grumbling loudly. The sorting had been surprising in more ways than one. First the Hat had offered him Slytherin for his ambition. He had refused of course but the blasted thing kept on hounding him saying that he would do well in Slytherin and that Slytherin would help on his way to greatness.

Thankfully, Dumbledore or as Hayden liked to call him 'Grandpa Albus' had told him the secret of the sorting hat. As long as he requested a house and refused all others, the sorting hat would ultimately place him where he wanted to go. He had spent his entire sorting protesting all the hats choices and haggling for Gryffindor till the hat agreed to his demands.

Then something unbelievable happened. He had come here expecting to be the star of the sorting ceremony and his thunder had been stolen from him by the very next name - Harry Potter.

Hayden knew that the kid sorted after him was not his twin. He could not remember Harry clearly as he had played very little with Harry as a child. He had prefered to play with Ron Weasley while leaving Harry alone in the house. But the new kid looked nothing like Harry, so Hayden suspected that this was just a case of a muggleborn having the same name as a pureblood.

He could not tolerate some unknown person getting popularity that rightfully belonged to him. He decided that he would confront the new kid and remind him where his new found popularity had come from.

'Yes' thought Hayden 'I will show him who really is the king of the school.'

**Waking up in Ravenclaw Tower**

Harry woke up early the next day.

'I have always gotten up early but never this early. Its still dark outside'

Harrys thoughts drifted back to the nightmare he had had before waking up. It was the usual mix of the Dursleys, his parents and his brother tormenting him.

'I thought I had gotten over them while growing up'

He remembered his mother from last night, while he was looking at the staff table during the old coots speech, he had made a note of all the teachers there, his mother looked worn out and tired, the past 7 years had not been kind to her

'Its still not close to what she deserves for what she did to me' thought Harry darkly.

Harry tried to clear up the dark thoughts from his mind and found himself wishing for the presence of his 'dad'. The man had a calming soothing presence and a perpetual smile on his face. After being rid of the Dursleys, he had leaned on his 'dad' a lot for emotional support.

Sighing, Harry began clearing his mind again, the nightmare had torn through his defenses if it left him in this kind of melancholy mood when he woke up.

After clearing his mind and getting ready, Harry noticed that the sun had begun to rise. He decided that he might as explore the castle and search for the Hogwarts library before going down to breakfast. He resisted the urge to skim through the ravenclaw library and told himself that he could go through the ravenclaw library in the evening.

As Harry left the tower and began exploring the castle, his mind was busy thinking about his childhood and his obsession with magic.

Growing up, Harry had always been alone. He knew his parents didnt love him like they did Hayden. So he spent most of his time in the Potter library while Hayden had played outside with Ron Weasley or went outside the wards with his parents. He had read several story books about magic and was very eager to learn and practise magic.

When he overheard his parents discussing that he, Harry, would never be able to do magic. His heart felt like it shattered. He had stopped going to the library for a whileand spent most of his time shut up in his room in despair.

His parents never bothered to check up on him as he huddled in his bed and he knew that without magic, they would never consider him worth their attention like Hayden. So he tried to deny it, he tried to deny that he wanted his parents love and affection, he tried to deny that he wanted magic.

Curiously, the more he tried to deny it, the more he became obsessed with magic. As everyone began favoring his twin more, he resolved to prove himself better than his twin, he returned to the library and began reading book after book on basic magical theory and attempted as much magic as he could.

When he was sent to the dursleys, he was barely tolerated by them until they found him talking to a snake in their garden. Then began his hell, his first punishment was to be locked in the cupboard under the stairs. That night his fat lout of an uncle came and whipped him with his belt until he bled and began apologizing for being 'a no good freak'. But Harry didnt care, 'He' was a parseltongue, anybody who could talk to snakes was obviously magical.

Within weeks, he was forced to work in the kitchen, clean the house and tend the garden by his aunt. His cousin dudley proved to be even worse than Hayden. While Hayden had ignored Harry, Dudley took a vicious pleasure in getting Harry into trouble.

If his cousin blamed him for something or his aunt found some fault in his chores, his uncle would backhand him into the wall when he came from work. Despite this Harry continued to secretly talk with the snakes in the garden and began attempting to do magic in secret.

Harry woke up from his memories and found himself standing before a massive pair of doors. On the doors, there was a carving of a witch and wizard holding open a massive book with the spine of the book coiciding with the crack between the doors. Above them was inscribed "falsa scientia periculosius".

Harry had found the library, it was still locked but the sun was shining quite brightly now. He expected the library to open soon enough and sat on a plinth that a nearby statue has graciously vacated for him while it went for its morning jog.

While waiting for the library to open, Harry's thoughts turned towards his 'Master', the man who had gifted him his magic and began instructing him in its use. While his 'Dad' and 'Master' were both the same person, Harry could very clearly differentiate between them in his thoughts.

Unlike his 'Dad' who was caring and loving , his 'Master' was a stern unrelenting task master. In all his time with his master, he had never been taught a spell. His Master had shown him that magic was more than just saying a few words and waving a wand. There was so much more to magic than he could have imagined.

Harry didnt want to let his dad down, he would make his dad proud by learning as much as he could in Hogwarts. It was thanks to his dad after all that he had the chance to come here.

The librarian came from around the corridor, She found a first year sitting where the statue of "Eldorad, the Alchemist" was supposed to be. She noticed the blue pin on his robes and his blue colored house tie and thought 'Ravenclaw, no surprise there'

**-Madame Pince POV-**

Irma Pince, having been in Ravenclaw herself, got along with that house better than all the other houses combined. Only Ravenclaws could understand the value of her books and treat them with the reverence they deserved, unlike those idiotic Gryffindors who would tear apart a priceless book for something so lowly as cheating on an exam. She had known the names of every ravenclaw in the past ten years during her tenure as Hogwarts librarian and she could not remember a first year Ravenclaw so eager to get into the library that he came before the librarian on the very first day of school.

As she passed by him, the first year wished her good morning, she responded with a good morning of her own before. She pointed her wand at the library doors and murmured the password for opening the doors

Before the student could enter the library however, she shooed him away saying that she need to clean the library for dust and other detritus that had accumulated during the summer vacation before she would let students enter.

**-End-**

Harry didnt consider the trip a total loss, he had found the library as well as discovered 2 or 3 shortcuts that would let him travel fairly quickly from Ravenclaw Tower to the Great Hall and to the Library. He quickly made his way back to Ravenclaw tower using one of these shortcuts and entered the common room to find the rest of the house already awake and doing some early morning reading.

When he made his way to the first year dorm, he found his fellow first years fully dressed.

"Harry, where were you?" asked Blaise "When we woke up, you were already gone"

"I just went to visit the library"

"Already visiting the library one your first day here, I am impressed Harry"

Both Blaise and Harry looked back to see Penelope enter the dorm with the first year girls behind her.

Penelope then began to address all the first years at once.

"You will get your class schedules from Professor Flitwick during breakfast in the Great Hall today. Dont worry, you will have enough time go back to the dorms and get your school things. Now, follow me to the Great Hall for Breakfast"

The first years all marched out behind Penelope to the Great Hall except this time. She led them through some secret passages behind tapestries including one Harry had found earlier in the monring.

"Hogwarts is riddled with secret passages like these. If you know the right passages, you can get to anywhere you want in the castle very quickly. Be careful though, Filch knows all the passages in the castle, so you will still get caught if you decide to mess around in the castle. Some of the passages are also quite old and thus may cave in very easily, so if you find an used passage, explore it very carefully.

The Explorers club prides itself on discovering secret passages in the castle. Interested students can talk to Noah Sycamore, sixth year Ravenclaw and President of the Explorers Club about joining"

Penelope quickly led them down to the great hall where they had their breakfast and received their timetables from Professor Flitwick.

**First Classes**

Harry quickly skimmed through his timetable, he found out that he had charms, transfiguration and potions for the day all with the Hufflepuffs.

Professor Flitwick had begun the class by discussing about the definition of charms and their uses.

"Charms are magicks that allow one to modify how an object interacts with its surroundings.

There are 2 kinds of charms - passive charms and active charms for the two kinds of interactions - passive and active"

While all the other Ravenclaws were busy taking down notes, Harry did not bother, he had already memorized the classifications of charms. He instead devoted his entire attention to what the professor was saying while having his left hand poised over a notebook with a pen, ready to take down anything not in the text book.

"An example of an active charm would be the Summoning Charm"

The professor pointed his wand at a book on his desk and intoned "Accio Book"

The book soared through the air towards Professor Flitwick who caught it with his other hand. Harry quickly jotted down the incantation and the wand motion in his notebook. He would look up the spell in his textbook and may be do a bit of research on it later on.

"Notice how the book falls down when i release it from my hand"

He then dropped the book back on his desk. Professor Flitwick then went on to explain more about active charms and their uses. He told them he would be quizzing them on Active charms at the beginning of the next class.

"Not bad" Harry thought while leaving the class. He had noted down some of the more interesing uses of active charms that Professor Flitwick had mentioned in class.

Transfiguration was pretty much the same. While Professor Mcgonnagal had impressed them with her animagus form at the beginning of the class, they spent the rest of the class taking notes about the safety hazards associated with transfiguration.

While entering potions, Harry sincerely hoped they would be allowed to perform some kind of magic today. Harry had studied the various magical ingredients and their properties under his master. He had never been allowed to prepare a potion but he hoped his experience of cooking for the dursleys could aid him in this class.

Harry was quickly disabused of any notion of competency in the subject by the Potions Professor Severus Snape, who called the assembled students dunderheads as soon as he had entered.

"Potter" called the professor with some amount of distaste in his voice.

Harry was confused. What had he done to antagonize the professor he wondered.

"Where would I find a bezoar?"

'Thats from the first chapter of "Magical Drafts and Antidotes" ' thought Harry 'The bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that can protect from most poisons'

"In the stomach of a goat sir"

'The boy has read his books' Snape was pleased 'Already unlike the other Potter'

He frowned on the outside as though upset that Harry had managed to answer the question correctly

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

'This one is an example in the first chapter of "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi". It was mentioned that the same ingredient can have different names in different places'

"There is no difference Sir, They are the same plant and commonly go by Aconite"

"Looks like you have read your textbooks at any rate"

Snape turned away from Harry and looked around the class instead. He then barked out "Why are you all not noting what he said down".

Snape had then sorted them into pairs (Harry was paired with Blaise) and then put the instructions for a simple boil cure potion on the black board.

"You will brew in silence" he walked to his desk and sat down there

To Harry's surprise, Blaise began wiping the cauldron first with a black cloth first instead of heading to the ingredients cupboard.

"Blaise, What are you doing?" asked Harry

"I am wiping away any stray magical energies in the cauldron with the 'Cancelling-cloth'" Blaise indicated the black cloth he was holding in his hand.

"Why?" asked Harry

"Stray magical energies arise when the cauldron is left unused or dirty. These energies can reduce the effectiveness of a potion"

Harry nodded and left to get the ingredients from the cupboard. While he prepared the ingredients, Blaise started the fire underneath the cauldron and began boiling water for the potion. Together they were able to brew the best potion in the class.

Professor Snape had taken their potion wihout comment. Others in the class werent so lucky. Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff got an earful when he nearly forgot to take his cauldron from the fire before adding the porcupine quills. Thankfully Professor Snape had warned him in time.

After leaving the class, Blaise mentioned that Hayden had lost 15 points and earned a detention in Potions yesterday. Harry changed his mind about Snape. Snape would be his favorite professor from now on.

Harry went to the library that evening with Blaise and found Hermione Granger sitting at a table by herself. Harry moved to join her and Blaise followed him. Harry had met Hermione on the train, they had both shared a compartment with Neville and had spent the time talking about what they would learn at Hogwarts.

She had told him that Hayden and Ron were rude to her when she asked if she could sit with them before coming into Harry's compartment. Later Harry defended her when Malfoy insulted her after being told to piss off by Hayden.

When Hermione saw Harry approaching her, she allowed a small smile to form on her face. 'I should have gone to Ravenclaw. I would have had at least one friend in my house' she thought

Harry introduced Blaise to Hermione. Though Blaise was a pureblood, he didnt believe that muggleborns were inferior. Seeing that his two friends were getting along well with each other. Harry spent the rest of the his time in the library looking up the summoning charm and its variants as well as some other basic spells. He would practice them tonight in the common room.

Harry remembered that he also needed to find a private place to practice his other magical abilities. While his dad had not trained him with the use of wands, incantations or potions saying he would learn these in school. He was trained in the family magic as well as the other abilities he had inherited when his dad magically adopted him.

That night Harry and Blaise both asked Penelope if she would tutor them. Penelope agreed on the condition that both Harry and Blaise would do their best in their studies. She explained that the upper years took a lot of pride in how the younger years performed. She didnt want to be embarassed in front of her classmates if they did badly in their studies.

Penelope asked them to meet her every saturday afternoon from 3-6 PM in the Hogwarts library. She would be preparing for her OWLs during that time but she would be happy to answer any questions Blaise and Harry had about their classes. She also clearly stated that she no intention of helping them with their homework. She would however check to see if they had done their homework correctly or not.

After their talk with Penelope, Blaise began playing chess with Anthony while Harry then went over to the Ravenclaw library to see of they had good fiction books, he needed a break after studying for the past 3 hours. Some of the muggleborn students had left some novels there. Harry picked up a book called "Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy" as the title seemed amusing to him.

He performed his mind clearing exercises again and went to sleep peacefully. The nightmares did not trouble him.

He woke up sometime just after dawn.

'I really need to get a clock to tell me the time' he thought as he got ready.

He tried waking Blaise up but Blaise just rolled up over and mumbled something about waking him up an hour later.

He began exploring the castle again, this time searching for a place that would be private enough to train his other abilities. After an hour of exploring, he gave up. He decided he would probably need to find an abandoned class room and research some privacy charms and wards. He was also curious if there was a charm that could mimic the effect of The Somebody Elses Problem Field' he had read about in "Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy". That would be really useful once he had found a nice training place.

He went back to the Ravenclaw tower and woke up Blaise and the others. While they were busy getting ready, he looked over the classes he had today (History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts and Astronomy at night).

**-Blaise's POV-**

Harry and Blaise were walking towards the History of Magic. Blaise was smiling widely. He couldn't help himself. He was really excited about the History class. He had told Harry that he had studied a lot of wizarding history at home and he was excited to study it at school.

When he was younger, his mother used to spend a lot of time with him and tell him lots of stories of ancient battles. He had loved these stories as a child. When he had gotten older, his mother stopped telling him stories and often left him alone while she spent time with his stepfathers. He had begun reading some history books in their family library to find some other stories and that had been the start of his love for history.

"After my mother married my 4th stepfather-" Blaise stopped at the look on Harry's face "Oh I forgot to tell you, my mothers been married seven times" Harry's eyebrows had disappeared into his fringe.

Blaise felt uncomfortable. Harry was his friend but he felt embarrassed to reveal something about his family like this.

"I can see its private, Blaise" Harry said gently "We just became friends and you don't need to tell me everything right away. I used to have a difficult situation at home too, though now its better"

Blaise nodded. He was grateful that Harry didnt push further. He also made a note that Harry mentioned a difficult home situation. He would ask Harry about it when they were closer. For now, they would keep their family life private.

As soon as the History class started, Blaise was horrified. This was not the subject he loved. Binns had managed to make the subject as dead and lifeless as he himself was. Blaise struggled to stay awake in class and take down notes while Harry and the rest of their class gave up and went to sleep.

After the class, Blaise didnt speak to Harry at all. Harry understood and didnt say a word either.

**-End-**

The Defense class had been horrible as well. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic and Quirrel had been stuttering the entire time making it impossible to understand what he was saying. The left the class without learning anything useful.

Harry was feeling disappointed that today's classes had been so useless. He had kept an eye on the man after the Sorting feast but Quirrel had managed to maintain his facade of being a nervous inexperienced professor every time he saw him in the halls.

He momentarily felt a dull ache in his back as Quirrel passed by him on his way to the teachers desk but he then disregarded at as something he had got from Binns class while sleeping with his head on his desk.

Blaise did not seem in any mood to study after the horrible classes so they went back to their dorm after lunch and spent the rest of afternoon playing wizards chess.

After Blaise had defeated Harry three times in a row, Harry asked how Blaise was so good at wizarding chess. Blaise explained that he had a huge interest in ancient wizard battles and that playing wizards chess was a bit like being the general in a battle. So he had started learning wizards chess from a young age and had become pretty good at it. Blaise offered to teach Harry some chess strategies to improve his game.

That night, the ravenclaw first years made their way to the Astronomy tower for their first Astronomy class. Harry had already memorized most of the stars, constellations and celestial bodies in the night sky.

Professor Sinistra had been delighted with his knowledge. She awarded 15 points to Ravenclaw and gave him a smile when the class was over.

They had the next day morning off to compensate for their astronomy class the previous night. Instead of afternoon classes however, there was a notice for flying classes put up on the Ravenclaw notice board for that afternoon.

While the Ravenclaw students were nervous, they had not been unprepared. They had read a small booklet on flying for beginners in the Ravenclaw library. Madam Hooch had informed them that they would be using the old school brooms for the class. She instructed them to stand next to their brooms and call them to their hand.

Harry and Blaise had both been successful the first time they tried. The class had no problems with flying as Madam Hooch led them in a series of aerial manouvers around the Quidditch pich.

She had then let them free to see what they could do. Harry from the first instant had enjoyed exhilarating thrill of flight. As soon he was told he could fly however he wanted, with a whoop of laughter, he quickly performed a series of loops, spins and rolls in the air.

He finally amused himself by pulling into a sharp dive in mid air before pulling out of the dive at about 3 feet above the ground. The rest of the Ravenclaws and Madam Hooch were in awe at his skill on a broom.

After that, Madam Hooch had questioned him if he had prior experience on a broom. He truthfully told her that this was his first time on broom.

Madam Hooch looked extremely impressed and awarded him 30 points to Ravenclaw for his excellent flying and then gave him a note to pass on to Professor Flitwick before he returned to his dorms.

She then ended the lesson by giving telling them that those interested in joining the Flying Club should talk to Oliver Wood, Gryffindor 5th year and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

This was the second time somebody had mentioned the clubs in Hogwarts. Harry wondered about what other clubs were there and decided to ask Penelope about them later that night.

After class, both he and Blaise wentto see professor Flitwick. Blaise stayed outside while Harry went to meet the professor inside his office. Harry handed over the note to professor Flitwick who immediatley opened it and read the note in silence

**-Professor Flitwick's POV-**

'What is it with the name 'Potter' and Broomsticks' he thought.

While he and Minerva were good friends since their sorting, they were also rivals of a sort.

Being the head of Ravenclaw house, he was to intelligent enought to see that this was a good opportunity to pull over Minerva by beating her house for the Quidditch cup. Minerva was already bragging that she had the-boy-who-lived in her house.

Keeping that in mind, he knew he wanted the boy in front of him to join the team.

He looked at Harry "Madam Hooch tells me that you are a natural flyer, Harry. She wants you take part in the trials for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

Before the boy could open his mouth to protest, Filius decided to headed him off

"You wont be the only first year to be given the chance to be a part of a Quidditch team, Harry. Professor Mcgonnagal has already asked Hayden Potter to become seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team"

He noticed that Harry had made a face, as though, he didnt approve of such blatant favoritism by a head of house towards her own students. Filius was inclined to agree with him but he really wanted to pull on over on Mcgonnagal.

So when Harry explained that he didnt want to be favored like Hayden. Filius decided to extend the trials to all Ravenclaw first years.

'The boy should be in Hufflepuff for his sense of fairness. I should tell Pomona about Harry later.'

**-End-**

'First week of school and my brother is already being favored this much' thought Harry 'I really dont want to be like him by joining the Quidditch team'

Harry had nothing against joining the Quidditch team. He just felt that it wouldn't be fair for him to receive the same preferential treatment even if Hayden Potter had accepted it.

When he mentioned this to Professor Flitwick. The short professor nodded in understanding.

"I understand, I will allow the rest of the Ravenclaw first years to participate in the trials as well."

Harry walked out and saw Blaise was still waiting for him. When he informed Blaise what had happened in Flitwicks office. Blaise began smiling in glee.

"Wait till Hayden Potter finds out about this tomorrow. You stole his thunder Harry"

Harry couldnt help but smile back in response. He realised Blaise didnt like Hayden Potter either.

Together they went for dinner and informed the rest of the Ravenclaw first years about what had transpired. All the first years were grateful to Harry for giving them the chance to get into the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. They were much friendlier to Harry from then on.

That night Harry asked Penelope about the various clubs in Hogwarts.

Penelope thought for a moment before replying

"There are clubs for each of the subjects, so theres a Charms club, a Transfiguration club and even a Potions club. Each club is overseen by a leader and some executive members. They determine who is allowed to become a member of the club.

Of these clubs, the Defense club is especially important. Currently there is no regular Defense Professor as there is a curse on the position which causes the Professors to leave after one year. Because of this, most of the student body have become members of the Defense Club to learn DADA by themselves. The defense club is currently under the leadership of Nymphadora Tonks, Seventh Year Hufflepuff. She is training to be an auror after leaving Hogwarts. I think that both you and Blaise should definitely join this club. There is also a separate Dueling club to practice dueling as a sport and for combat.

Then there's the explorers club, the flying club and the chess club for fun.

There are other clubs too like the Chocolate club whose members like sampling various kinds of chocolate and the Hayden Potter Fan Club"

Harry was amused that his brother had his own fan club. He was wondering if he could pass this information on to Professor Snape somehow.

He knew Blaise would want to join the History Club and asked Penelope the name of its leader. After that Harry bid her goodnight and went back to his dorm. He wanted to tell Blaise, Anthony and Terry about the clubs and ask them which clubs they wanted to join.


	2. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hi guys sorry for the delay in posting! I had a huge amount of work to do.

I am also trying to figure out my writing style, so this chapter has a lot of POV's and I am doing my best to develop these characters for use later in the story so I took some time to get things right.

Tell me what you think about the style and the characters when you finish reading the chapter. Was it too soon or too sudden to reveal Harry's abilities?

I really want your feedback on the pacing of the story as well. Is it too slow or too fast?

I haven been thinking about speeding up the story. So the next update will be much quicker. I want to finish the first year within the next 8000-10000 words but it will probably go up to 15000-20000 I guess.

Thanks for reading guys.

**Making New Friends and Enemies**

**-Hayden Potter's POV-**

If Hayden Potter hated anything, it was being ignored. He had lived in the spotlight almost all his life and he had loved every minute of it, It was no surprise that he became very angry when the fake Potter ignored him when he tried to tried to catch his eye during the DADA class.

The nerdy bookworm was too busy staring intently at Quirrel ('Need to come up with a nickname for Quirrel..hmm maybe Squirrel. Ron would find that funny') despite the fool stuttering his lessons. After listening to the professor make another blunder throughout the boring lesson. 'What in the name of Merlin can people expect to learn from a moron like Quirrel? Can he even incant his spells with his stuttering?'

Hayden knew he didnt have to pay attention to any of his classes. He had already been tutored in advance by his mother and father in all the subjects in school as preparation for his destiny to eventually defeat You-Know-Who. He definitely need not pay attention to this subject, he had already defeated a dark lord at the age one and he was extensively trained and drilled in this subject by his father and his godfather.

Even the bookworm Granger ('How the hell did a rule-following know-it-all like her ever get into Gryffindor?' ) was barely keeping up with him in class. He had managed to get every spell on his 'first' try and his professors were impressed with him except for that git Snivellous.

Hayden decided to give up on putting the fake in his place today. He would make sure to catch the fakes attention another way, a maurader way. He grinned evilly, his father and godfather would be proud of him for starting so early.

**Two days later:**

Today was the day he would start his Hogwarts pranking career. He had sneaked in to the kitchens just before breakfast and charmed the fake's plate to attack him as soon as he sat down for breakfast. He had also bribed the elves to spike the fake's morning coffee with a extreme flatulence inducing potion that would be guaranteed to embarass the fake and make him friendless for the rest of the year.

Hayden watched eagerly as the fake came down to breakfast with Zabini.

**-End-**

Harry Potter thought the day had rather went well, he had researched as much as he could about the summoning charm that Professor Flitwick demonstrated to them in class and the basic levitation charm in the text book. With his 'ability', he was able to master the basic versions easily enough. He had spent the remainder of his time learning and practising the variants and advanced versions of the charms as a challenge.

He had gone back to the tower and woken up Blaise. He had found a very interesting charm called the 'Notice-me-not' charm. 'It works exactly like the 'Somebody Elses Problem' Field' He thought amusedly 'This will be perfect for hiding while I am practising'.

Harry had breakfast with Blaise and went off to get his books for the Herbology Class.

**-Hayden's POV-**

Hayden sat gobsmacked at his table. The fake had cleanly walked through all his pranks without even being affected by them. 'What gives?'

He waited until great hall was empty before going over to the Ravenclaw table to check if he had made a mistake with the pranks. As soon as he neared the table, all the plates on the Ravenclaw table rose up and began spinning towards him.

He had quickly dodged two of them with his training from dueling with his dad and Sirius but the third hit him on his leg, he lost his balance for a second and then fourth struck him in his gut and knocked him to the ground.

As soon as he fell down, the rest of the plates dropped to the ground with a loud clatter and he heard a mocking clapping sound after he fell. He quickly got up and turned around and found the fake smirking at him.

"That wasn't too shabby"

Hayden grew angry "Please as if a bookworm like you could do any better"

"I can actually"

He glared at the fake for a moment "I am watching you. Dont think you can get away with stealing my name and fame."

The fake looked coldly at him before turning away from him.

'He probably couldn't face me anymore. What a coward! So unlike a Gryffindor' Hayden thought and he turned away, having nothing more to say.

**-End-**

Harry turned away in disgust at Haydens words. He didnt bother looking back at Hayden as he walked out of the great hall towards his first Herbology class alone. He had already asked Blaise and the others to go to the class ahead of him.

The Herbology Professor, Professor Sprout greeted them cheerfully as she entered the class. she surprised them by pairing them up - one Ravenclaw to one Hufflepuff and assigning them to work on a 'Little Snapper'.

Harry was paired up with Susan Bones, a very cheery and friendly hufflepuff girl. Susan introduced herself to him and they chattered on as they spent the hour shovelinging soil on the plant.

"I live with my Auntie, Amelia Bones. Shes the head of the DMLE, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I am Harry Potter. I am a muggleborn but I was adopted and raised by a wizard."

"Me too. I was adopted by my Auntie too. My parents were killed in the first war by You-Know-Who" Susan said eagerly

"Isnt that something a little too personal to reveal" Harry weakly responded

Susan turned red from embarrassment and began fidgeting uncomfortably.

Harry felt bad about making Susan uncomfortable. He decided that revealing a bit of his background would put her at ease.

"My Parents abandoned me" He kept his face impassive as he said this.

"I was found by my dad who raised me and taught me what it means to be a wizard" He ended solemnly

Susan no longer seemed embarrassed. They bonded over the knowledge that they had something in common and became friends.

The Professor then asked each pair to submit a sketch of the plant and harvest the stamen from inside the plant for use in the potions class.

Susan began sketching a diagram of the plant while Harry began fighting with the plant to get it to open its mouth so that he could harvest the stamen inside.

After the class, they were heading back to the castle when they caught side of the Slytherin-Gryffindor first years coming in for Herbology.

Draco Malfoy approached him with his two goons behind him.

He rudely asked "Are you related to Hayden Potter?"

Harrys expression grew cold. He had not liked the arrogant boy's behavior on the train. He now liked him even less now since he bought up his relationship with Hayden and the Potters in front of all the other first years.

"No Malfoy, I am not related to Hayden Potter. I am a muggleborn." He responded coldly.

Malfoys sneer seemed to grow pronounced at this "I should have guessed from the way you were being friendly with the her." He gestured at Hermione who was nearby. "You are just another Mudblood like her."

There were some gasps from the other first years. Some of the students especially Susan bristled with indignation at Malfoys words.

Harry coolly said "At least my mother isn't my cousin, Malfoy"

Malfoys face turned pink, then red in color. Harry idly wondered if it would purple like the fat pig's (Vernon Dursley) face did.

"How dare you! You filthy mudblood. I am challenging you to a wizards duel for your insult to my family."

"I accept." Harry turned to look at Blaise who nodded. "I take Blaise Zabini to be my second"

Malfoy looked at his two goons "I pick Crabbe. We duel at the Trophy room at Midnight." The prat sneered again before walking towards the greenhouses.

"You know he has no intention of showing up" Blaise told Harry quietly after Malfoy had gone away

"I know but we can't call him out on being a coward if he arent there at midnight"

"Even if it means getting caught by Filch"

"Especially if it means getting caught by Filch"

Blaise seemed to understand

"I never expected you to be such a Gryffindor" He said with grin

Harry snorted "Actually Ravenclaw was my choice. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Blaise's eyes seemed to grow round at that.

**-Susan Bone's POV-**

Harry Potter was an odd Ravenclaw she thought.

'First he acts like a Hufflepuff when he tried to help me get over my embarrassment by sharing some personal information

His face had held no emotion but his voice held a trace of anger and dissapointment as he talked about his parents. His voice changed when he spoke of his adoptive father, it sounded fond and respectful.' She mused

She was glad that her newest friend had someone to love and take care of him like her Auntie did for her.

When Malfoy had called him that foul name, She knew she was right when she refused to be sorted into Slytherin.

'It's people like Malfoy who give Slytherin its bad name.'

She felt bad for her friends Daphne and Tracey who were in Slytherin. Hopefully the rest of the school would see only Malfoy as the bad egg he was and not ostracize the rest of the Slytherins.

She was surprised at Harry's cool response and even more surprised that he accepted the duel.

'He's definitely an odd Ravenclaw but he is also interesting as well' Susan giggled lightly as she walked towards the castle

**-End-**

**-Blaise's POV-**

'Not only Gryffindor but Slytherin as well'

'When I saw him defend Granger from Malfoy on the train, He seemed like a Hufflepuff. But then he got sorted into Ravenclaw. He spent a lot of time under the sorting hat so I knew he was talented.

Malfoy was already becoming annoying. So when the sorting hat offered me Ravenclaw. I took the chance. But still all four houses...'

**-End-**

During Lunch, Harry walked up to the Hufflepuff table. Susan saw him and smiled brightly. She waved him over.

"Hi Harry"

"Hi Susan, I am looking for Nymphadora Tonks. I heard she is in charge of the Defense Club"

"Thats her" she said pointing at pink haired teenager sitting near the middle of the table "But dont call her Nymphadora, she hates it. Just call her Tonks"

Harry thanked her before moving towards Tonks.

"Hello Tonks. I am Harry Potter, First Year Ravenclaw"

"Wotcher, I am not so good at formal stuff, can I just call you Harry?" She grinned

"Sure" Harry smiled back 'I will check what 'Wotcher' means later'

"Wotcher Harry, What can I do for you?"

"I want to join the Defense club"

"Quirrel isnt cutting it eh? Not many firsties interested in the clubs"

"I just want to learn magic properly"

Her hair changed from pink to an icy Blue.

"You are a Metamorphagus" he breathed "Can you teach me?"

Tonks chuckled lightly "You seem to know what a Metamorphagus is. Then you should know that you can only be born one, You can't learn it"

Harry nodded "I know that. I am one too. I just dont have enough control"

Tonks looked interested. "Can you shift right now?"

"Not now, Can we meet in private?"

"Sure" Tonks nodded "Meet me at near the Tapestry of Epimanthus on the fourth floor tomorrow after Lunch"

**-Tonk's POV-**

"I want to learn more about Magic" "I want to get grades in my subjects" "I want to be the top student this year" "I want to learn magic properly"

She judged that answer and found it lacking. It was the same answer given by almost every Ravenclaw ever. They just didnt understand the importance of being able to defend themselves against attack. She wanted to refuse the firstie, tell him to come next year and ask again when he had some more knowledge of Defense.

She wouldn't be here next year and her successor Laura Madley, a fifth year Ravenclaw would be more amenable to the firstie's request.

She had shifted her hair to the show the color of her mood and was about to say No when the firstie interrupted her

"You are a Metamorphagus. Can you teach me?"

She chuckled. Again like every Ravenclaw ever. Trying to take apart every new thing they see. She was surprised when he told her that he was a metamorphagus too and she well understood his need to shift in private.

'When I had no control over my abilities, I shifted willy nilly. He probably didnt want to shift into something embarassing in Public.'

'Hmm, May be this Ravenclaw would be different from most' She thought as the firstie moved away from the table.

**-End-**

That night, Harry and Blaise crept out of Ravenclaw Tower at 11 PM. They were careful not to make any noise as they crept through the castle at night. In the trophy room, They saw a pair of boys whispering to each other.

"I suppose Malfoy had some guts after all" whispered Harry

However as they moved closer, Harry realised it wasn't Malfoy and his goon but Hayden and Ron.

Blaise whispered "Malfoy must have challenged them to a duel at the same time as us. This proves that this is a set up. We need to get out of here."

Harry agreed and they turned towards the entrance of the Trophy room when they saw Filch and his cat standing there.

Filch probably hadnt seen them yet as the room was still dark. However the torches soon began flickering to life. If they didnt do anything now, they would get caught.

Harry quickly grasped Blaise's hand "Blaise! Trust me on this! Close your eyes and hold your breath!"

"What why?"

"Dont ask questions now! Just do it I will explain later!"

Blaise did so. Immediatley after that they had disappeared.

**-Break-**

Blaise dropped to the floor of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Ouch!" He muttered "Couldnt you apparate more gently?"

"Let me remember that the next time we get caught out of bounds" Harry responded dryly. Harry turned around and began moving towards their dorm.

"Wait! You said you would explain. How did you do that? How can you apparate when you are so young?" Blaise seemed struck by something "What you did is impossible! You cant apparate within Hogwarts"

Harry sighed. Blaise was his closest friend. Harry had lived a very lonely life. Though his dad loved him, he still needed a friend his own age. He decided to reveal a part of his abilities to Blaise

"You know families have magical gifts?"

"Yes, the best examples are the Potters and the Blacks, the Potters have all been Animagi while the Blacks possess the rare gift of being Metamorphagi"

"Not all gifts are like that though. Some gifts may just be an aptitude for certain branches of Magic. For example the Malfoy family have all had a gift for the mind magics - Occlumency and Legilimency"

Blaise nodded to show he understood so far

"My family's gift is an affinity for Spatial-Temporal Magic

I used an advanced form of apparition to get us out of the Trophy room"

"That does explain what you did" Blaise frowned again "But I thought you were a muggleborn. Muggleborns cant have gifts."

"When my dad magically adopted me, He gave me a portion of his magic. I gained the gift and I have been trained on how to use it"

Blaise looked like he was about to ask more questions

"I cant tell you anymore right now. I want to keep what I can do a secret for a while" Harry pleaded

Blaise frowned but nodded. He knew when not to push. He remembered that Hary didnt push for the details of Blaise's family life. "Fine Harry. I wont tell anyone and I wont push you to tell me more but you will have to tell me about yourself sooner or later."

Harry felt grateful to Blaise for letting him keep his secrets. The lesser people knew who he was and what he was capable of, the happier his life would be. If his old family found out who he was, they would probably try to take him back. Harry didnt want to return to them, not after they had abandoned him to the Dursleys for being a squib.


	3. Chapter 7

**The Next Day**

Harry and Blaise had come down to breakfast the next day to see Hayden and Malfoy fighting each other just outside the great hall.

It seemed that Hayden and Ron had somehow escaped from Filch yesterday. Hayden had embarassed Malfoy by calling him a spineless coward infront of all the other first years during breakfast in the great hall. Malfoy had left the great hall and Hayden had followed him out after that.

The two quickly resumed their fight after stepping outside the great hall. Both of them had thown several jinxes at each other before brawling on the floor. Each of them was assigned a nights detention with Hagrid by Dumbledore who expressed his disappointment in them.

Hayden and Blaise grinned through the entire day. They had seen both their two least favorite people in the whole school get beaten up and get in trouble at the same time.

Harry met Tonks that afternoon to discuss his Metamorphagus Training

"Wotcher Firstie" Tonks said

"Hi Tonks"

Harry quickly steered them into an abandoned class room. He closed the door and cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on it. Tonks raised an eyebrow at that.

'Quite Ingenious' Tonks thought 'People dont notice the door so they wont enter and disturb us'

"Notice-Me-Not Charms are now a part of the first year curriculum then?"

"No not really, I just picked it up from a library book"

"I think Notice-Me-Not charms are atleast third year material. You must have practiced quite a lot to learn it"

"Actually I learned it so that i could train in private"

"You train? How often do you train? Why do you train?"

Tonks seemed eager for his answer. Harry thought for a second

'How often do I train? Thats easy' "I train everyday."

'Why do I train?' His thoughts went back to his abandonment as a squib, his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, his ambition to prove himself better than his brother and his desire to learn and use as much magic as he could.

"I train because I never want to be helpless or useless again."

Tonks nodded. 'Interesting little firstie'

"So you really want to join the Defense Club Firstie?"

Harry nodded. 'Yes I do wish to join the club'

"Well I will see to it you get your membership approved. The next meeting is Wednesday night after dinner in the Second Hall.

Now you want to train to be a Metamorphagus. Show me what you can do" Tonks rubbed her hands together.

"Before we begin, I want you to promise me you will never reveal my true form to anybody else."

Tonks was dumbfounded. She had thought that his current appearance was his true form.

"You mean this" She gestured at his body "is not your true form."

"No" Harry lifted a small gold pendant shaped like an 'Eye of Horus' from around his neck. "This pendant seals my true form and makes me look like I currently do. I dont have much control over my transformations so my dad provided me with this pendant to help stabilize my appearance. It also provides me a good disguise so that people dont recognize me."

"Why would you need a disguise?"

"My true appearance might raise a lot of uncomfortable questions for a lot of people."

Her eyes began sparkling "Are you a part of a conspiracy or something? May be an undercover agent like Bond James Bond?"

Harry snorted "I think his name is just James Bond and I am not"

Before she could interrupt, Harry continued

"I will show you my true form only if you make a magical oath that you wont tell anybody what I look like. And you dont have to help me for free. I heard that you want to join the Auror corps, I have a valuable skill that will be immensely useful to an aspiring Auror."

She didnt really believe a firstie could know anything worth teaching her. But this firstie had been different so far. "Alright tell me what skill can you teach me?"

"Occlumency"

Tonks was flabbergasted 'How could a first year know Occlumency?' Tonks went over all she knew of Occlumency in her head. It was an important skill for Aurors. It not only protected an Aurors mind from attacks but also boosted the memory and reduced the need for sleep. Possessing that skill when she entered training would help her easily get the top billings in training and in missions.

Harry was also deep in thought next to her. He had thought this offer through last night. He had been learning Occlumency from his dad for the past 2 years. He knew the basics well enough to help someone else learn it as well. His dad would get around to helping him finish his Metamorphagus training eventually but Harry wanted to surprise him before hand.

"Why do you know Occlumency?"

"Its a useful skill, I initially began learning it to help control my Metamorphagus ability but I havent able to complete the final step of my Metamorphagus training"

'It makes sense and Occlumency is too damn useful to pass up. Besides a Metamorphagus's true form is their greatest secret. I would want to protect mine with an oath if I could too.'

"Allright, I accept your offer" Tonks made a magical oath to not reveal Harry's true form.

Harry twisted a jewel in his pendant and immediately his form changed. His height had remained the same but his hair had started standing on end like needles making him look slightly taller. He looked a lot like Hayden Potter except that his hair was black instead of red and his eyes were green instead of hazel.

"So this is your secret. If your name is Harry Potter, then you are actually an illegitimate son of James Potter"

A nerve appeared in Harry's forehead 'How could an aspiring auror be so stupid?'

"No you moron! I am not an illegitimate son. I am Hayden Potter's twin brother"

"His twin brother? I heard he had a twin but that twin was a squib and sent to live in the muggle world."

"That was me but I found my magic. I dont want to go back to my family because they adandoned me when they sent me away to live with some horrible muggles."

His voice seemed to heave with emotion. She could hear the hurt in his voice. She could understand what he was going through. Her muggle father, Ted Tonks had abandoned her and her mother when she was 5 years old. They currently lived of the black inheritance given to them by her Uncle Sirius. She suddenly swept him into a hug.

"Dont worry firstie. I understand. I wont tell anyone who you are, especially them" She said quietly. Harry could say nothing to that.

**Two Months Later**

Harry had spent 2 months in Hogwarts so far. He had enjoyed most of it, the few bad instances being his interactions with Hayden and Malfoy.

Roger Davies was quite happy with Harry's performance in the Quidditch trials. He had immediately accepted Harry as the main seeker and began training him. The current seeker in training (Cho Chang) wasnt happy at being replaced by a first year but she got over it when she saw his performance on the school brooms.

The Quidditch season would only begin after Christmas, so there was enough time to train Harry to become used to Ravenclaws strategies and manoeuvres. Davies had already asked permission from professor Flitwick to allow Harry his own broom. Professor Flitwick had agreed immediately.

Harry had written home quite frequently over the past 2 months. He had so far talked about his classes, his selection to the Ravenclaw quidditch team, his friendship with Blaise and some other students.

He had managed to renew his friendship with Neville after he saved the boy from being bullied by Malfoy in the corridors. They had bonded over stories of their scary relatives.

Neville's grandmother seemed to be a formidable woman who was very strict. Neville explained his grandmother and great uncle had been forceful in making him show his magic by dangling out of windows. Harry sympathized with him, James and Sirius would have subjected him to several such foolhardy stunts had Lily not expressly forbidden it.

Harry didnt have any family except for his dad. However his dad was scary in his own right. Harry turned white as he recounted a story where his dad accidentally summoned him through the ceiling as he tried to call him down for dinner.

Susan had introduced him to the Slytherin loners, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They didnt seem so bad for Slytherins. Blaise had been friends with both Tracey and Daphne from before Hogwarts, so they got along well with them.

Hermione had also enjoyed studying with them in the library. She had slowly begun fitting into their group and wasnt nearly as uptight as before about following School Rules. She had infact introduced them to Hagrid, the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

Hagrid had helped Hermione get her school books and she made it a point to visit him atleast once a week. She had invited Harry and Blaise on one of her visits to meet Hagrid. Hagrid appeared to be an extremely large and frightening man who they later found to be a rather kind hearted gentle giant. His dog, Fang, an enormous Boar Hound was the same. Fang looked fierce but when released from his chain, all he had done was lick all of their hands and faces.

Lately during their study sessions in the library, another Slytherin Theodore Nott had taken to joining them. He was quiet and studious but he liked arguing about basic magical theory with Harry and Hermione. The others in their group had labelled them the 'Ultra Ravenclaws'.

Harry's skill as a Metamorphagus was growing albeit slowly. Tonks was poor at Occlumency but she had begun picking up the skill. Tonks had begun seeing Harry as a little brother. They were really quite fond of each other but preferred to spend their training sessions bickering instead.

Being a member of the Defense Club, Tonks had also started training Harry in Defense spells and Duelling. Tonks was a firm believer of the arts of self defense. She confided in Harry that her interest in self defense began when one of her ex-boyfriends tried to force her to use her Metamorphagus abilities to look like someone else. Harry flourished under her tutelage. He had slowly begun learning various spells from Tonks such as the Blinding, Cutting and Destruction Charms.

Hayden and Malfoy were prats as usual. Hayden with his pranks and Malfoy with his insults. Thankfully they had an insider in Gryffindor who would warn them of the pranks as they were planned. Nobody suspected to Neville Longbottom to be the spy.

Hayden was no longer topping all his classes. Neville was the best student in Herbology. Hermione was beating Hayden in Charms. Daphne and Blaise were both extremely talented with Potions. Harry himself was excelling in DADA thanks to Tonks' tutelage. Currently Hayden was still the best in Transfiguration.

Nobody paid any attention to History of Magic but they would sometimes hear Blaise and Hermione arguing about a Goblin Rebellion once or twice a week.

As the last week of October approached, Hayden and Ron Weasley were slowly becoming unbearable. Hayden could be heard in the classrooms during breaks declaring that this would be his tenth year anniversay of triumphing over the Dark Lord. Ron Weasley would stand next to him flattering Hayden like a Sycophant.

On the day of Halloween, Hermione had failed to meet the rest of the group in the library that evening. Neville had informed the group about how Hayden and Ron made fun of her during their Charms class that afternoon and how she had teared up and run away.

The group went searching for Hermione. Susan and Tracey had found her in the second floor girls bathroom. Harry had immediately asked her to sit with them at the Ravenclaw table during the feast.

**The Halloween Feast**

The feast was delicious. Hermione was sitting with Harry and Blaise at the Ravenclaw table. She was smiling and looked much happier than whenever she sat at the Gryffindor table. Penelope was telling Hermione about her preparation for her OWLS and Hermione was listening with great interest.

The feast was just about to end when Quirrel came running through the doors of the Great Hall. "A Tr-Troll is loose in the Castle" he shouted before fainting immediatley afterwards.

There was sudden increase in the volume of the Great Hall as students began panicking and shouting when Dumbledore stood up from his seat

"SILENCE" he demanded

The hall fell silent immediately.

"All the students will all stay here. The Great Hall will be defended by Hagrid"

He took a look at Hagrid who nodded. Snape looked Dumbledore in the eyes and then took off with out another word.

"The rest of the Professors will split into pairs and begin searching the school"

Harry and Blaise saw Hayden and Ron sneaking out of the hall while Hagrid was distracted while talking to the Gryffindor Prefect, Percy Weasley.

Blaise whispered "Potter and Weasley are sneaking out, Where do you think they are going? Do you think they might try to fight the Troll?"

Harry nodded "That just might be the kind of stupid thing that Hayden would do"

"Why do you call him Hayden instead of Potter? Its almost like you are familiar with him"

'Whoops, Blaise is getting suspicious. I need to careful from now on' "Not really. My surname is Potter too, Calling Potter feels weird." Harry improvised

They saw Neville sneaking out after Hayden and Ron.

"Is Longbottom also the same as Potter?" Blaise asked

"I dont think so, It is more likely that Neville is trying to prevent them from doing something stupid" Harry stared pensively for a moment before continuing "Blaise, lets sneak out after them"

"Why? Are you worried about Potter and Weasley too?"

"Those two can go stuff themselves" Harry shrugged "I am worried about Neville"

Harry began sneaking out without waiting for Blaise to follow him. Blaise looked at Harry's back for a moment.

'Of all the Stupid Gryffindorish things to do' Blaise snarled at himself before following Harry

Harry saw Neville head up a flight of stairs outside the Great Hall. He hurried across the corridor and turned to climb up the steps when he saw Blaise following him.

Harry smiled while Blaise simply looked frustrated. Together they began searching for Neville when they found him and Hayden and Ron fighting the Troll.

Neville and Ron were levitating objects to throw at it while Hayden kept shouting 'Stupefy'. The Troll shrugged of the Stunners but the floating objects kept it distracted while the trio of Gryffindors slowly backed away.

Suddenly the Troll began a massive swing of its club, the tiles of the corridor cracked at the impact of the club sending shockwaves through the floor, all three Gryffindors lost there balance, the troll lifted its club up again to crush Neville who was nearest to it.

Harry and Blaise ran over as fast as they could. 'Blaise, Get Neville out of the way. I will distract it'

Harry shouted "Diffindo". A bright red crescent shot out of his wand and hit the trolls exposed chest. The troll roared its fury and looked at Harry with its tiny black eyes. Harry was remined of the Fat Pig Dursley in one of his murderous rages.

Blaise had gotten Neville away from the troll. Hayden and Ron had already fled leaving the three of them to face the troll alone. Harry began looking for weaknesses in the Troll. He remember one of their homework sessions with Penelope. He almost heard Penelope's voice describing the Troll to him

'Trolls and Giants were extremely strong, they also possess Magic resistant skin and are difficult to stun. Only extremely strong spells can penetrate a Trolls tough skin'

Harry could apparate away but then his friends would be alone with the Troll. Harry knew what he had to do. The troll was focused on him and roared a cry that promised death and agony before charging at him. He lifted his wand and took careful aim at the trolls head. He reached into the gift that his dad had given him. He shouted 'Diffindo' and pushed as much energy into the spell as he could. The crescent he shot was not red in color, it was bluish silver and it sped through the air at an incredible speed. The crescent impacted the Trolls exposed neck beheading it. A sudden spurt of Blood of went through the air drenching Harry as the trolls beheaded corpse toppled in front of him.

Harry hurried forward to Neville and Blaise to make sure they were fine. Neville and Blaise were both looking at him with awe and fear. For a moment none of them spoke, the silence was broken by the heavy footfalls of the professors approaching them.

Minerva Mcgonnagal blanched when she saw the dead troll and Harry drenched in blood. Her partner Filius Flitiwick was also stunned by the sight. He recovered quickly and rounded on the first years.

"What are you first years doing out here? Didnt you hear the headmaster at the feast! You all could have died! I am especially disappointed in you and . I expected better from my Ravens"

Neville could not stand his friends being punished for rescuing them

"Please sir, this is all my mistake. Harry and Blaise are my friends and they cam to rescue me when I was in trouble"

Professor Mcgonnagal turned to look at Neville "Why were you out here then ? Your friends almost died because they came to rescue you"

Before Neville could mutter an apology, Blaise quickly interrupted "Its not his fault Professor. Neville left the great hall because he wanted make sure that Hayden Potter and Ronald Weasley did not get into trouble."

Blaise quickly narrated the story of how Hayden and Ron had left the great hall and how Neville, Blaise and Harry had followed them to make sure they were safe.

"Very well then. I will question and later. 20 points from Gryffindor for your foolishness and Detention for an entire week"

She turned to Professor Flitwick. He nodded and said the same "20 Points from Ravenclaw each and detention for a week"

Before they could leave however, Professor Mcgonnagal gave them an almost-smile and said "I think 50 Points each to Ravenclaw for showing loyalty to their friend and saving his life would also be appropriate, wouldnt you agree Professor Flitwick?"

Harry, Blaise and Neville returned to the great hall together. They spotted Hayden and Ron there. Professor Mcgonnagal had called them both out and lambasted them for being foolish before deducting 30 points from Gryffindor each and assigning them a week of Detention as well.

Penelope told them off for going off to face the troll while Hermione did the same for Neville. When they went to sleep that night, Harry was glad that no-one was harmed by the Troll. He knew he would have to explain to Blaise and possibly Neville how he managed to kill the troll but right now he felt too tired to think about it.


	4. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry Guys for the delay. I was working on creating two new story ideas. They both have their first chapters partially done, You will probably see them uploaded soon. **

**In the previous chapter, our heroes faced the troll which was kinda the boss for the first term. With the troll fight over, there was really very little to write about in the first term. So the main goal in this chapter was to set the scene for the Post Christmas term.**

******The next chapter will be plot heavy with Lily meeting the Dursleys and Harry going home for Christmas.**

******I recently read 'Harry Potter the Gem Mage' was very impressed with the Story. Compared to the emotions displayed by the characters there, the characters here seem like dull dolls. I will try to do better next time guys.  
**

**Hogwarts Staff Meeting**

"How are the newest batch of students turning out? Any rising stars we need to keep an eye on?" Dumbledore began

He nodded to Minerva "Mr Potter -"

"Which one?" interrupted Filius "My Raven or the young Griffin"

"The Raven Potter" she clarified "is an exceptionally talented student. While he does'nt immediately pick up the spells during class. I often find that he has progressed the furthest of all other students when we are done with the spell.

I am suprised he is not a Hufflepuff with the amount of hardwork he puts into learning his spells"

Filius seemed to puff up with pride that one of his students was so highly praised by his rival no less.

Pomona was intrigued. Twice now another professor had recommended this Harry Potter as an exemplary student with the traits of her house. She resolved to keep a closer watch on him in Herbology from now on.

When Dumbledore asked her, She said she would keep an eye on him to see if he had a talent for her subject.

Dumbledore seemed interested that an unknown muggleborn would be mentioned first before The-Boy-Who-Lived

Filius like any proud father began extolling his boys praises. "He is very good in Charms as well. I awarded him 20 Points the other day for mastering the Summoning Charm. He became interested about the charm after seeing me summon my book during class and decided to master the spell for its usefulness."

'Mastering a fourth year charm in first year was impressive indeed' thought Dumbledore 'He also had enough power to be able to slay the troll though Minerva and Filius seem to think it was just luck.'

Severus said "The boy has good knowledge of all the ingredients despite being a Muggleborn. He is also eager to learn. His brewing skills are not quite up to the mark however."

While Severus hated teaching what he called "Dunderheads", he was quite tolerant of his more gifted students. In fact he was actually quite fond of some of his more talented slytherin students such as Catherine Mcnulty and Jeremy Morgan though he strove hard to hide it.

Severus had probably picked up the habit of favoring certain students from Slughorn who had a very affable manner in and out of class. The fact that he did not insult the boy too badly meant the boy had quite a bit of talent at Brewing Potions as well.

Sinistra was similarly pleased about Harry Potter saying that he would be a fine student to teach.

Dumbledore began frowning. He was sure he had an idea of who were the most talented students during the Sorting Ceremony. Minerva had informed him that Miss Granger would be a most excellent student possibly the brightest in her year. So he had arranged for her, Hayden Potter and Ron Weasley to be placed together in Gryffindor where he could easily monitor and influence them. He also manipulated Neville Longbottom in to Gryffindor as he needed a way to influence him in case Hayden wasnt really the child of the prophecy.

Instead of becoming friends with Miss Granger as intended, Hayden and Ron Weasley led a bullying crusade against her. As if that wasnt enough to derail his plans, he watched as a new power entered the field, this child Harry Potter ('How Ironic' he thought privately) was touted to be the next great prodigy after himself.

Unlike the Gryffindors, Dumbledore had no way to influence the boy. Filius like his Goblin Ancestors had firmly declared himself to be neutral in the war against Voldemort. He wouldnt simply let Dumbledore near one of his Ravens without a reason first.

The name 'Harry Potter' also bothered Dumbledore. 'It just cannot be coincidence' Dumbldore thought. 'How could this child have the same name as one of the chidlren of Prophecy?'

He considered the prophecy again. 'A child born at the end of July...the dark lord shall mark him as his equal...Damn Prophecies, always so vague and unclear. A child born at the end of July could mean Neville Longbottom or either of the Potter children. While Hayden Potter was the only one to receive a Phsyical Mark in the form of a scar, the mark could just as easily be psychological or metaphysical, for example one could say Neville himself was marked by what the Dark Lord and his followers did to his parents

So while there was a chance for Neville Longbottom to still be the child of prphecy. Only Harry Potter could clearly be ruled out because the prophecy said that the Dark Lord would mark the child as an equal. Harry was a squib, there was no way he could be Voldemorts equal.

He was sure he did not make a mistake when he declared the boy a squib. James and Lily confirmed that Harry had not performed any accidental magic even at the age of 4 which was well beyond the age at which even the weakest wizard would have performed some form of accidental magic'

Thinking so, he assured himself he had made the right choice. Hayden would definitely grow up. The path before him would require it of him.

But still it couldnt hurt if he kept an eye on Harry Potter. A boy as brilliant as professors described would probably be lonely and need a guiding figure. Dumbledore may have failed Tom but he had no intention of letting another boy slip into the Darkness.

**The week before the End of Term**

**-Fred and George Weasley's POV-**

Fred and George Weasley were not happy with Hayden Potter or their youngest brother. Hayden had a bullying streak a mile wide and was extremely arrogant. When he had found out that Fred and George were the resident Gryffindor pranskters, rather than trying to join them in their pranks, he had confronted them with his heritage as a Marauder and demanded that they follow him. Needless to say, they werent impressed by his attitude.

While they respected the Marauders, they did not respect Hayden as he had done nothing so far to gain their respect. Currently they were setting up a prank for Draco Malfoy from Slytherin but the next prank they had planned would be for Ron and Hayden.

**-End-**

Harry Potter was limping through the charms corridor. Tonks had heard about him taking on the Troll and decided that he needed a lesson to learn his own limits. She informed him that since he was ready to take on Trolls, She would step up his Defense training before using the it as an excuse to pummel him into the ground for being an idiot.

His Self Defense skills had increased tremendously as well as his instincts for avoiding ambushes as a result of Tonks' vicious training, which was why he immediately jumped out of the way before the glue can could hit him. He then called up a gust of wind to bifurcate the barrage of feathers that sped towards him.

He lifted his wand when he noticed two identical red headed figures running towards him

"Sorry mate, we didnt mean to get you-"

"-we were targetting Malfoy-"

"-since he's a git and-"

"-we were sure that it was him coming through and-"

Harry felt a head ache building up. He kept shifting his head from Fred and George as they kept talking, their voices doubled up and echoed until he raised up his wand in a gesture of surrender. The twins seeing the gesture grinned evilly before continuing.

"Hi, We are the Weasley twins, I am the handsome charming twin-"

"-and I am the roguish dashing twin-"

"-or was it the other way around Fred?"

"I think so George"

They turned to admire each other before agreeing ("You look so handsome brother. Do tell me your secret") . Harry found their behavior quite amusing.

"Either way, we Gred and Forge Weasley at your service" they both said the last sentence together.

Harry laughed at their antics before saying "I am Harry Potter First Year Ravenclaw"

"You are the one that our youngest brother and Hayden keep ranting about in the common room"

Harry's smile disappeared. He knew about the twins and their propensity for pranks and mischief. If they were friends with Hayden, they could make life difficult for him.

Seeing the Harry's expression change at the mention of Hayden and their brother

"Dont worry, we know Hayden and Ron are gits, we wont hold anything they say against you. In fact we were planning on pranking them next after Malfoy. Seeing as we nearly got you in this prank, how about we make it up to you by let you in on it when we prank them?"

"So you guys were trying to prank Malfoy with this set up?" Harry gestured at the Glue and Feather mess on the floor. "Well then I can help you with that but first lets get out of here before Filch finds us."

Harry followed the twins into a passageway hidden behind a tapestry. He had wanted to get back at Malfoy for the trap in the trophy room but he hadnt met the young slytherin after all waited till Malfoy came along.

Harry quickly charmed Malfoys Hair to a deep blue and bronze before linking the charm to Malfoys belt and then cast an Notice-Me-Not charm on it.

Now Malfoy could not dispel the charm on his hair directly, he would have to dispel the charm on the belt first. People would not notice the magic on the belt as it would be under the Notice-Me-Not Charm.

Best of all, Madam Pomfrey would also be unable to do anything about the charm as it wasn't on his hair. Malfoy would now be stuck looking like a Ravenclaw Mascot till the magic on the belt wore off.

Fred and George Weasley were very impressed with the idea and the prank.

"Look Fred, what a fine prankster we have found!"

"Indeed George, Unnoticable Charmed Objects, Definitely a product of a Ravenclaws intelligence.

Seeing this prank is giving me more ideas, Fred. We could have executed that prank last year a lot better if he had charmed the dungbomb under the snape's seat to be unnoticable."

The Weasley twins began discussing a few more of their pranks. Harry laughed very hard when he heard about some of the stories they told.

The Weasley twins swore they would contact him when they came up with a prank for Hayden and Ron before going on their way. Harry decided to return to the Ravenclaw common room. He found Blaise playing chess with Anthony again and began telling them the story of how he met the Weasley twins and how he had pranked Malfoy today.

**-Blaise's POV-**

Blaise was quite happy as he came down for dinner with Harry that night. Blaise had won the match with Anthony, Anthony was the only person in Ravenclaw who could give him competition. He could beat Harry and Terry easily enough but he often lost more than he won with Anthony.

Then to add to his sense of victory, Harry had come in with the good news of a successful prank against Malfoy. Wonder of Wonders, Harry had even managed to get into the good graces of the Weasley twins.

Blaise was a slytherin at heart even if he was sorted into Ravenclaw. As a slytherin, he would always think in terms of gains and losses, he counted the list of advantages to not joining Slytherin in his head.

One, he had completely avoided Malfoy and his ilk, Two, he was now free to make friends with other houses, Slytherin had rather rigid policies on who they were friends with, Three, he wouldnt be targetted by the Weasley monsters with their pranks but the biggest advantage of joining Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin was that he had become friends with Harry.

Harry was powerful, brave and loyal to a fault, Merlin, his friend was Gryffindor enough to rush after a troll to save Longbottom. Blaise knew he was lucky to have as good a friend as Harry.

The only disadvantage to not being in Slytherin was that he couldnt spend as much time with Daphne and Tracey as he had before coming to Hogwarts.

'Still the gains out weigh the losses' Blaise thought as he entered the hall

He looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy with his hair in the Ravenclaw colors. The grin on his face grew wider. Malfoy noticed and scowled back.

'Yes, the Gains most definitely out weigh the Losses' he thought as he leaned over the table to start a conversation with Penelope and Harry over dinner.

**-End-**

**The Day before the End of Term**

**-Neville Longbottom's POV-**

Neville was a bit nervous as he met the others in the library. He was uncomfortable with crowds and the glares the librarian kept sending their way made him feel worse. Still, he now had friends and he wanted to keep up with them.

He saw that the seat near Hermione was empty and sat down there. Everybody was busy talking about their plans for Christmas.

Hermione was going skiing with her parents. Tracey was spending Christmas at Daphne's place. Blaise was going with his mother to italy to visit his grandparents. Susan was spending Christmas with her Aunt as usual.

Neville had no special plans. He was a bit happy about going home to his Greenhouse and spending time with his grandmother (even if she was a bit strict). They would visit his parents in St Mungos on Christmas day. He would miss his friends of course but being away from the crowds of Hogwarts would be good sometimes.

He still had yet to speak to Harry about what he had seen him do to the troll. Neville didnt want to make Harry uncomfortable by bringing up the topic. Harry was his first and closest friend in Hogwarts. Harry and Blaise had fought a troll to save him while Hayden-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter and Ron-True-Gryffindor-Weasley had both turned tail and ran away while abandoning him to the Troll. Neville didnt want to push the matter because he didnt want to lose Harry as a friend.

**-End-**

Harry asked Neville and Blaise to meet after dinner in a secret passageway that night. He had thought about what he was going to say a lot before deciding this approach. He knew he couldn't not give them an explanation, They both were good friends and deserved some portion of the truth.

Blaise was the first to begin "Harry, How did you manage to kill the Troll? They are almost impossible to kill. Most grown wizards would find it difficult kill a troll with a cutting spell like you did."

Blaise already knew part of the answer. His affinity for Spatial-Temporal Magic. Neville didnt know yet. So he focussed on Neville first. After explaining the concept of Magical Abiltiies to Neville. He continued

"I am a Muggleborn but I was taken in by a Pureblood family. My father gifted me a portion of his magic when he adopted me to create a bond between us. I gained an affinity for Spatial-Temporal Magic thanks to this bond.

When the troll attacked, I need a way to stop the troll somehow. None of my spells were working against it and you guys were in danger. So I yelled to attract its attention. When it charged me, I tried to augment the Cutting spell with my affinity to make it fly faster and increase its cutting power. Thankfully it worked and I managed to kill the Troll"

Neville asked him a question "I have never heard of Pureblood family with an ability like yours. What is your family name?"

Blaise added "Yes Harry, I remember you telling us that Potter was your original name and you never changed it to match your adoptive family's name."

Harry smiled. He could answer this question.

"Its not surprising that you havent heard of us really. My family line was quite small and we also left the Kingdom for the States centuries ago. Infact my dad is the last surviving member of the line.

Our family name is Rys. My dad's name is Erebus Moriarty Rys"

Neither Blaise or Neville had heard of his dad. But Hary was okay with that. His 'Dad' didnt want any fame or recognition. He just cared about magic.

His 'dad' researched all forms of magic and then published his findings under pseudonyms in various magazines. For a boy who was called a squib most of his life and who desired to learn and practice magic over everything else, Having a parent who was a magical researcher was like a dream come true.

Having settled things between them. Harry, Blaise and Neville went back to their dorms for the night. They began packing their clothes so tha they could quickly get ready to catch the train tomorrow.

That night Harry drifted off to an easy sleep, He would meet his 'Dad' tomorrow at the station and he needed to be well rested.

**A/N:****  
**

**Thank you Katzztar for pointing out the typo.**

**Thank you guys for all your positive reviews. **

**Your reviews are what gives me the confidence to keep writing this story and as well as add new ones.**

I am very happy to say that I have uploaded a new story.

**It is called the "The Second Soul" and it is available on my profile. **

**Do check it out, Guys. I hope you all will like it.**

Cheers


End file.
